


say goodnight & go

by Huskyheda



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I don’t really know what I’m doing, I might have been drunk when I wrote this, Josie Saltzman has a wet dream, Legacies, Penelope Park has my heart, Smut, Some fluff., added more plot, asian folklore, posie - Freeform, there's sort of a story now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskyheda/pseuds/Huskyheda
Summary: Josie’s been through a lot.So no surprise that she has some trouble sleeping.So instead she sleeps...with Penelope.it was like smut but now there is a plot? idk





	1. tell me why u gotta look at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 1x06
> 
> In my mind they are 18 because writing smut about teenagers is strange.  
> Also assume that all things happening have been discussed and approved prior because consent is sexy! 
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes.  
> English is my first language.  
> I don’t have an excuse.  
> I’m just lazy. 
> 
> Enjoy! U R whale cum.

Josie has been through a lot the past couple days; getting attacked by a Gargoyle, being buried alive by her bio mom, and then practically siphoning her Mombie out of existence.

Even after spending some time away with Caroline and her twin sister. She still has trouble sleeping, so she wanders the hallways of The Salvator Boarding School at night, not really sure of her destination, she is surprised to find herself outside of none other than Penelope Park’s door.  
She’s even more surprised that she knocks on it.

Penelope is equally surprised to open her door and see Josie.  
She’s even more surprised when Josie asks to spend the night.

They haven’t spoken since their kiss, Josie ran off afterwards and although she knows through MG that the twins had left to see their mom, it still kind of stings.

Penelope knows this isn’t the best idea. She also knows that she misses Josie and couldn’t even say no if she tried.  
So she doesn’t and Josie stays.

Nothing happens the first night, they just hold each other and fall asleep.

  
The next morning, Penelope wakes up to an empty bed.

Josie still avoids her in the halls, except for the occasional glare here and there. Penelope winks back as she always does and they go about their day pretending nothing has happened between them.

Later that night, Josie knocks on her door again.

And it starts to become a silent routine. Josie knocks. Penelope answers.   
Sometimes they just sleep, sometimes they don’t...but she always wakes up to an empty bed. 

Penelope tries to talk about it one night but the brunette shuts her down immediately.  
Penelope doesn’t push it.  
She doesn’t want to lose _this-_ whatever this is.  
Penelope just wants to be there for Josie in anyway that Josie needs.

Penelope has always been a light sleeper, so she always knows when Josie gets up to leave her bed. So when she felt Josie start to stir in their sleep next to her, she slowly starts to wakeup. It’s still a little dark out but the sun in starting to shine some light into the room. 

Penelope looks over at the body laying next to her, trailing her light eyes up the girl’s torso to her face, which was covered by the taller girl’s hair. She gently brushes the brown locks out of the way, letting her finger fall down to caress her cheek.

_Why do you have to be so cute? It’s impossibe to ignore you._

As she admires the sleeping beauty, she notices the girl’s breathing is uneven and becomes concerned. So she moves her hands from girl’s cheeks to the her shoulder to gently shake her awake from a possible nightmare.  
But Penelope stops herself when she hears Josie mumble something in-between her quickening chest movements.  
" _Please_... _Pen_ -"  
Josie’s breath hitches and Penelope swears she hears her let out a soft low moan.  
“- _don’t_ _stop_..”

  
_Oh my god, she’s not having a nightmare...she’s having a wet dream?!_

The smaller witch quickly brings her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

  
She looks over the girl below her more carefully, the brunette’s hands are balled up in a tight fist, her breath hitches again and her mouth is slightly agape, another moan escapes.

_Leave it to Josie Saltzman to have a sex dream about a girl who is already in bed with her._

_  
A tiny smirk appears across Penelope’s face._

_  
Oh I'm gonna have some fun with this._


	2. i got u, i got u dreamin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie Saltzman is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you random person who commented “hope there is more”  
> 15 mins after posting the first chapter. 
> 
> Don’t get used to quick updates like this. 
> 
> u r whale cum

Josie never bothered to wear much to bed, always claiming to be overheated. Which Penelope did not mind one bit. Tonight she opted to just wear one of her oversized t-shirts which had been pushed up slightly from tossing in her sleep and scrunched up just below her breast. 

Slowly, Penelope, starts to trail her fingers up and down Josie’s already exposed stomach. Her body reacts to the soft touch but she’s still in a deep slumber. She continues the light caresses and boldly ventures lower down her abdomen but stops right above her underwear line.  
Josie’s breathing slows and she lets out a sigh as if waiting for Penelope to continue. 

_She probably thinks she is still dreaming._

Penelope takes that as a green light to keep going and pushes her hand down the light fabric covering the other girl’s core.

_Fuck, Josie was soaked._

The young witch gets in a comfortable position above the other and starts running a finger between the wet, slick, folds, teasing her, circling around the sensitive bundle of nerves but not quite touching it. Penelope lets her hand rest on Josie’s center reading the facial expressions of the girl below her to make sure that Josie was enjoying herself just as much as she was. Josie’s eyebrows were scrunching up and she bit her lip as if she was pleading in her sleep for more. 

The darker haired girl was more than happy to oblige. Penelope took her thumb and firmly but gently pressed down on her most sensitive area, this elicited a groan from the sleeping beauty. So she repeats the motion while her other digits continued rubbing up and down her slick folds. Josie’s hips starts to move in rhythm with her hand and without warning she plunges two fingers inside.  
"FUUCK"  
Josie shoots straight up wide eyed and now fully awake.  
Penelope does not hesitate to climb over her, peppering kisses up her jaw line and whispering in her ear  
"Good morning gorgeous"  
"G-goood mo-...shit" 

Josie has trouble talking because Penelope’s fingers are still slowly moving in and out of her as she sucks on a pulse point. She very carefully and very slowly removes her hand and makes her way down Josie’s body. 

“I- I thought I was dreaming”, Josie manages to spit out. 

“Oh you were...”, Penelope replies between kisses. “I just wanted to make your dream a reality”. 

Penelope stops right above Josie’s center and looks directly up into Josie’s deep chocolate eyes. She can feel the heat between her legs and Josie feels Penelope’s warm breath above her. 

They’re staring at each other, hunger in their eyes. Penelope teases and places soft kisses inside Josie’s thighs, kissing every possible place but where she needs it most. 

Josie wriggles below her, she props her self up on her elbows and gives Penelope a frustrated look. 

“So? Are you gonna suck me dry? Or not?” 

Penelope is taken aback.  
_Josie Saltzman is full of surprises._


	3. u know where ur hands should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is a problem Josie Saltzman will fix it. It’s what she does. She fixes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m alive. I survived the holidays.  
> I hope you did too!   
> This is kinda fluffy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> u r whale cum.

Josie Saltzman is very predictable.  
She always does what she is told.  
She tries very hard to follow the rules and do what is right.  
She makes sure that everything of her’s is in order so that she can manage everyone else’s chaos.  
If there is a problem she will find a solution.  
It’s what she does, she fixes things. 

But Josie doesn’t know how to fix this.  
Yes, both Lizzie and her, lost their bio mom, but Josie is the one who got buried alive.  
Josie is the one who can’t sleep because every time she closes her eyes she can feel a heavy weight on her chest, a cough coming up in the back of her throat and the scent of freshly dug up dirt surround her.  
She’s not sure how much longer she can keep up this facade of resilience. She doesn’t know how to stay strong for both her and her sister.  
Josie wants feel safe again but the last time she felt safe was in the arms of someone she supposedly hates. She knows that she needs to manage her own chaos before she can put things back in order and she’ll do anything to make that happen, even something unpredictable. 

So Josie spends her nights _pretending_ to fall asleep and then sneaking out of the dorm room she shares with her twin. Then she _pretends_ to wander aimlessly around the hallways but always ends up on Satan’s doorstep. She told herself she was only doing this so that she could finally get some rest, which at first she really did, but then Josie ended up getting less sleep than she had before. Only this time it wasn’t nightmares keeping her up. This wasn’t really what she had in mind when she said she needed to find a solution but after the first night at Satan’s lair, the nightmares suddenly stopped. Her stupid subconscious had chosen Penelope Park, of all people,to be her safe space. It made sense given their past relationship but Josie wasn’t going to give in to the allure of the enticing witch just because she was vulnerable. This was only a temporary fix. At least that what she had told herself. She also said the last three times were going to be the _last time_ but here she is; in bed with the **devil**. 

Josie always makes sure she leaves before the sun rises, she says it’s so that she’s back in her room before Lizzie wakes but really it’s because Josie doesn’t want to have pillow talk in the morning. She’s aware that Penelope wakes up every time she leaves. It’s just easier this way. 

Tonight was long and exhausting and not for the fun reasons. Another monster of the week had infiltrated the school grounds, this particular monster came in the form of a Unicorn. Which was actually really cool at first, until it started stabbing students with its magical horn. Hope, of course, and the self proclaimed “Avenger Squad” help save the day. It shouldn’t have bothered Josie so much when she saw M.G. go around giving his newly found friends fist bumps, but it did. 

“Hey, What about me? I helped”  
“Of course J! You’re an OG!”

Josie lifted her fist towards the young vampire and rolled her eyes as he exclaimed “ **KAPOW!** ” 

After everything had settled down Josie  
found her way back to her room where Lizzie was already in bed passed out from the night’s events. Josie didn’t even bother crawling into her own bed. 

She knew where she was going to end up anyways. 

The door was already unlocked when she arrived. Penelope sat on her bed with a stupidly smug smile on her face. 

“Did you know that you were sleeping with an _Avenger_?”

“Do you even know who the Avengers are, Penelope?

“Yes,Josie. I do. There’s Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and uh...Doctor Weird”

“It’s Doctor Strange” 

“Whatever, Nerd” 

“Says the girl in the Avenger Squad” 

“Are you Jealous, Josette? You used to like it when I went Lo...ki”

“Did you just-  
No, I’m not, I’m exhausted. Can we just sleep tonight?” 

“Sure, whatever you want, Jojo.” 

Penelope pats on spot next to her on the bed and waits for Josie to crawl in. She knows she shouldn’t think too much into this banter, they still haven't talked, like _really_ talked but she’ll take whatever she can get. She’s missed this. She’s missed Josie. 

Josie grudgingly gets in bed and turns away from Penelope. 

Penelope closes the gap between them and Josie let’s her. 

She feels safe and that’s all that matters right now. She can push away the thoughts telling her to jump out of bed and run, instead she snuggles closer and nudges Penelope’s arm. Penelope rolls her eyes and places her hand on Josie’s waist. 

“I still hate you”

“I know”

Josie feels Penelope’s smile against her shoulder as she drifts off to sleep.


	4. so baby, what u tryna say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has always had really vivid dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waits to update.  
> Suprisingly I do have a life.  
> There's mistakes, I'm sure.  
> Will I go through and fix them? maybe. 
> 
> n e ways here she is!
> 
> u r whale cum!

Josie has always had really vivid dreams. That's why the nightmare of being buried alive always felt so real. As if it was happening all over again. Sometimes they lucid dreams, when she's aware that she is dreaming but it's like she's watching a movie,that she's the star of, not able to do anything but watch herself drown in dirt, until she wakes up screaming. Josie hasn't dreamed much lately, she's been so exhausted that when she finally does fall asleep she's too tired to dream. She tells herself that she just needs a few more nights of sleeping in her ex's bed to catch up on her rest and then things can go back to normal. Whatever "normal" is. She knows how helpful this whole "arrangement" for lack of a better word has been for her, but Josie isn't quite sure what Penelope is getting out of it. Probably just another thing she'll add to her "things to hold over and torment Josie with" file. Josie sighs as she opens the ever too familiar door and enters Penelope's room. 

Tonight, for the first time in the last couple days, Josie has a dream and it stars none other than the raven haired witch sleeping soundly besides her. This isn't anything new, she's dreamt of Penelope plenty of times but this one seems different, darker. 

_Josie is outside in the graveyard, the night of her birthday. Standing face to face, just a few inches apart from her is, Penelope, dress covered in dirt, bright green eyes darkened, almost black. She looks angry, no, she looks hurt. No else seems to be around._

_Josie is confused, shouldn't she be the one upset? She did just get dug up from her own grave._

_She reaches out towards Penelope and Penelope stiffens at her touch._

_"Don't."_  
_"I- I don't understand, why are you so upset right now?"  
"You can't be serious, Josie, why am I upset?! How could you be so wreck-less?! I know I told you to go after what you want but I didn't mean break your bio mom out of a locked office so she could go all zombie on you and bury you alive!" _

_  
_

_"Hey! That's not fair! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?? All I wanted to do was spend quality time with the woman I was named after and show her how happy and loved her daughters grew up to be, I wanted to make sure she was at peace!"_

_Tears fall down Josie's cheeks, now she's the one who's upset._

_Penelope relents, she starts to soften, and raises her hand to Josie's cheek to wipe away her tears. Taking a step forward and pressing their foreheads together, she sighs heavily._

_"I know, you're right. I'm sorry, this isn't your fault, I- I was just so scared that I was going to lose you again...for real this time. I made a mistake Josie, I thought breaking up with you was the right thing to do, that leaving you would've given you that push you needed to finally look after yourself for once. But I was wrong, I should have stayed and I should have stayed with you tonight and pushed you into letting me escort you, none of this would have happened if I didn't walk away...again"_

_Josie takes a deep breath as well. Their foreheads are still pressed together._

_"Don't be stupid Pen, this isn't on you either and who said I would have agreed to go with you anyway?", Josie teases._

_"Do you really mean that? That it was a mistake?"_

_"The biggest. Its been my greatest regret, why do you think I go through all these lengths to make sure you notice me? I'm afraid that you'll forget about me...about us."_

_"I could never forget about you Penelope Park, believe me, I've tried."_

_Penelope let's out a deep breath she's been holding in since she last spoke._

_Both girls have their eyes closed too afraid of what will happen if they look at each other in the moment._

_Penelope is right, Josie thinks to herself. She needs start prioritizing her needs before others. She needs to go after what she wants and right now all she wants is Penelope fucking Park, so she takes her._

_The always meek and predicable Josie Saltzman takes Penelope by surprise by separating their closeness only to be pulled in again into a kiss._

_This kiss is forceful and desperate as if Josie is still angry at Penelope for letting her feel this way, for giving her hope._

_Somehow Penelope understands, she lets Josie angerly push them up against a tree and kisses her back just as aggressively. Lips moving feverishly against each other._

_Maybe Penelope has some pent up anger too, after months of trying to get Josie to love herself as much as she does, it takes a near death experience for the girl to finally see the light._

_Josie starts to pull at the straps of Penelope's dress but Penelope stops the kiss and grabs her hands and switches positions so now Josie is up against the tree. Josie reaches down to kiss her but Penelope pulls away again, giving her a teasing look and suddenly flips Josie around so that her back is to Penlope's front. Josie then feels Penlope's lips against her shoulder, then on her neck down to her back and then right above the zipper of her dress._

_Penelope puts her hands on Josie's hips and the zipper in her mouth, then both her and the zipper decend down Josie's body at an excruciatingly slow pace, it sends shivers all over, Penelope let's go once she's reached it's end and the dress drops around Josie's feet._

_Josie turns around and steps out of the dress, she looks down in awe at the girl on her knees below her, the girl's green eyes catch in the moonlight shining above them, they're hypnotizing._

_Penelope looks up at Josie with absolute adoration, she slowly makes her way back up so that they meet face to face again._

_Josie can't help herself, she grabs Penelope into a kiss as soon as the she's up but this time it's slowed down, soft and sensual. Josie could kiss Penelope like this forever and she just might. But Penelope has other plans, without separating their lips, Penelope's hands start to wander down Josie's torso, down her hips and across her thighs, stopping right below her center._

_"Please...Pen-"  
"Don't stop.." _

_So she doesn't and Josie feels Penelope enter inside her-_

_"FUU-"  
_

_________________

"UUKK!!" 

Josie bolts up and blinks. She's a little dazed and confused and really hot, like sweating through her shirt hot. She looks around trying to adjust to the darkness, she looks at her surroundedings, she's back in the dorms. She thinks she sees Penelope between her legs, she _knows_ she feels kisses being peppered up to her face and then she hears a "Good morning gorgeous" being purred into her ear. 

"G-goood mo-...shit", Josie manages to spit out, head still spinning from the movement happening between her legs. 

“I- I thought I was dreaming” 

“Oh you were... I just wanted to make your dream a reality" 

Josie feels Penelope making her way back down to her center, she lays back down and puts her arm over her eyes. She cannot believe she had a wet dream about Penelope fucking Park while the girl was laying right next to her and of course Penelope noticed because nothing gets past her. Although thankful that Penelope took it upon herself to help Josie out, reminsive of the times when they were together and she would wake up to Penelope in between her legs, she's extremely embarrassed. Not only did she have a sex dream about her ex, she dreamt that she still loved her, that Penelope still cared for her and she hates that she let her get in her head. Angry at herself and angry at Penelope for making her feel like a fool again, Josie opens her eyes and stares down at the girl kissing the inside of her thighs. Penelope catches her looking and stares right back at her with that stupid smirk on her face. 

Frustrated, Josie props herself up on her elblows and gives Penelope a dirty look. 

"So? Are you gonna suck me dry or not?"


	5. lately, all i want is u on top of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, sorry this took forever.  
> i really don't have an excuse.
> 
> but here she is...  
> THIS IS IT THE SCENE  
> WHERE THEY WOOHOOO (Sims)
> 
> would like to reiterate that in this AU they are both 18 and also consenting of anything that happens.  
> P is into some weird kinks...jk kinda. 
> 
> u r whale cum!

Penelope doesn't get caught off guard often, if ever. Especially when it comes to Josie, she's always been so easy to read, but right now she has no idea what's going on in Josie's head.

_Where did this provocative demeanor come from?_  
_Why is she looking at me like that?_  
_I can't tell if she's being seductive or angry or seductively angry!?_

Josie is still staring down at her with this unreadable expression on her face.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Cause it sure isn't in mine.", Josie scoffs.

Penelope is dumbfounded.  
She's not sure if she's offended or turned on, mostly likely the latter.  
She brushes off the initial shock and responds the only way Penelope knows how by dipping her tongue inside and slowly dragging it up to the sweet bundle of nerves,   
eliciting a loud moan from the girl above her.   
With her head still between the brunette's legs, Penelope licks her lips and retorts,  
"Hmmm, nope seems to work just fine, but I could test it again if you'd like?"

Josie doesn't even respond, she just deadpans at Penelope and lays back down with her arm over her face again.  
All she can focus on is Penelope's hot breath at her core.  
She knows she threw Penelope off with that first line but she hates how easily Penelope can jump back on her feet afterwards.  
_It's aways a game to her of who can come out on top...well tonight, its going to be me._

Josie's lack of rebuttal, feeds Penelope's already budding ego and any other time she would take this opportunity to tease Josie until she begged her to stop but tonight Josie seems intent on demanding what she wants, which is all Penelope has ever wanted,  
And when has Penelope Park ever been able to deny the request of one Josette Saltzman?

So Penelope gives Josie what she wants and Josie's hands are in Penelope's hair tugging and pulling at the roots.  
Harder than what she's used to but she doesn't mind at all, she's in heaven. She's so engulfed in Josie, she's missed this.  
Yeah, they've been sleeping together for the past couple nights and on occasion they hook up but its always rushed and it hasn't been this intimate yet.  
This feels different, their dynamic is off, she's not quite sure if its a good or bad thing but she hopes its for the better. Penelope is so lost in her thoughts and her current movements that she almost doesn't notice the familiar warmth and low red glow surrounding her.  
She hears Josie whisper an incantation above her and suddenly Penelope is on her back and Josie knees are on either side of her head. She looks up in bewilderment and sees Josie glistening in sweat above her, brown hair making a curtain around her soft facial features.  
Penelope swears she has never see anything more beautiful.

"I needed a change of scenery, I didn't think you would mind.", Josie says cheekily.

Still shocked, Penelope can only shake her head in agreement.  
She manages to compose herself and grabs Josie's hips to lower the newly dominant girl on onto her tongue.  
Penelope is trying to remain in control but she knows that she's slowly loosing it and she's not sure if she actually cares.  
All she can do is focus on Josie and hold her in place as she helps her ride out her orgasm.

Josie is almost positive she's been possessed, this was not their usual dynamic, she's the soft and sweet one, Penelope is usually the one who calls the shots.  
She has no idea what has gotten into her, maybe its the residual anger from the dream or the antipathy she feels toward herself for letting Penelope get to her again and again.  
Penelope's movements quicken below her and she has to lean forward onto her hands to keep her balance.  
_Even, when I'm literally on top, she still has all the control._  
Josie relents.  
With heavy breathing,hands are all over and and a body that feels as if its on fire, she lets out a low soft moan and collapses next to Penelope.

But before Penelope can even ask Josie what the hell that was (not that she didn't like it, she's just never seen Josie so assertive before), Josie is already climbing back over her and pulling her into an angry kiss. It's rough, aggressive and pointed as if Josie is desperately trying to say something but can't find the words. Penelope reaches out to touch Josie but Josie halts the kiss and grabs Penelope's wrist stopping her. Oddly enough Penelope let's her. She's curious and slightly scared? But it's exciting and different, she's not really sure how to feel but she thinks she likes it.

Josie now has Penelope's arms pinned down on her side and slowly kisses up Penelope's jawline up to her ear and whispers ever so seductively,

"I want you to flip onto your stomach with your arms above your head and lay perfectly still, no touching, no talking and absolutely no looking back at me, understand?"

Penelope nods and feels Josie lift up above her to give room to flip over, she just quietly does what she's asked of and then nervously waits to see what Josie will do next.

Josie can still taste herself on her lips from kissing Penelope.  
She's high on adrenaline and contemplating what her next move will be.  
She looks down at the girl below her, tracing her body with her eyes in the moonlight, she reaches down and places a tentative kiss on Penelope's shoulder.  
How can someone with such a hard exterior feel so _soft_?  
She continues light kisses down her back, her movements are soft but deliberate and when she reaches Penelope's lower back she pauses. She can feel the dark haired witch tense up beneath her and then let out a deep sigh when she places another kiss right above her ass.  
This reaction delights Josie because Penelope never gives up control, Josie doesn't understand why she's letting her have it now but she's enjoying this new shift, she uses this new boost of confidence to daringly grab Penelope's legs and spread them wide enough for her to settle herself right in between. She then lifts Penelope's hips slightly up to her mouth, kisses the soft skin and nips her ass.

Penelope winces, but then relaxes when the bite is soothed over by a wet tongue, it traces down to her inner thighs and she lifts up slightly to give Josie more room. Legs wide open, everything can be seen, can be reached, touched, she's never felt this exposed before. Josie is kissing, nipping, licking _everywhere_ but where Penelope needs it most, she can barely take it.

"Fuck...Josie"

"I thought I said no talking"

"Well, I've never been good at following directions...what happens when I don't -"

Penelope feels a sudden sharp pain in the exact spot she was just bitten.  
_DID SHE JUST SPANK ME?_  
Josie's hand never lifts up and slides over to her core and Penelope is embarrassed at the amount of wetness in between her legs right now.  
Two fingers enter inside her and she can't help but moan, at first they move at a slow and gentle pace but then they start to quicken and come in harder with every stroke.  
Penelope is in pure bliss, she can feel her orgasm coming, her moans are muffled by the pillow below her and she grabs onto sheets above her to hold on to something, _anything_.  
She's almost there when she feels a third digit slip in and lets out her loudest moan.  
She turns her head to look back at Josie in shock but Josie grabs a fist full of her hair and makes her face straight forward. Josie is still holding onto her hair as she continues to pump in and out, Penelope lets out another loud cry as she finishes. Josie's movements don't stop there though, she finally lets go of the dark locks and slides back down to her center, fingers are replaced by a tongue, Josie arm hooks around Penelope's leg and she starts playing with her clit and before her first orgasm finishes, she's hit with another and another..  
Penelope Park has completely become undone and Josie Saltzman is to blame

__

Penelope is trying to collect herself her body aches, but in a good way, she turns back over to face Josie but she's not in bed anymore. Penelope looks over to where Josie stands, across the room picking her shirt up and pulling it over her head.

Penelope instinctively pulls up the sheets to cover herself, she doesn't know why but she feels vulnerable.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, Lizzie is going to be up soon." Josie shrugs.

"Really? It's Saturday, when has the princess ever been up before noon on a weekend?"

"Since when have you been keeping tabs on my sister's sleeping habits?"

Penelope doesn't even try to make a joke about wanting to know when it's safe to roam the halls. She just looks at Josie in disbelief.

"You're really going to just get up and leave after _that_ I mean I'm not complaining but what was that, WHO was that?!"

"I wanted something and I went for it. I made the selfish move and ended up on top. Don't be so dramatic Penelope, you don't know everything about me. That was..fun."

"Fun? That was just fun to you?! You're right...I guess I don't."

"Look, sorry, but I don't have time for bitchy banter, I need to go to prevent a clean up on aisle L."

Penelope is about to protest but Josie's stern face makes her back off. She holds her tongue as she watches Josie collect the rest of her clothing off the floor.

Josie walks toward the door but hesitates before leaving. She contemplates turing around and say something but she knows it would be a mistake.

 _It's just easier this way ,_ She holds in a sigh and exits the room.

Penelope stares at the closed door for moment, she then looks around her room, sees her clothes scattered along the floor, puts her hand up to her lips, touches the bruised areas of her body and tries to convince her self that last night wasn't a dream. She knows that meant more than just "fun" to Josie. She doesn't understand why Josie is pretending it is but...maybe she's not. Penelope has done nothing but try to help Josie become more vocal about her needs, she guesses in a way, Josie has, last night was an attest to that. But Penelope thought that she would be one of the things Josie would be loud about wanting and not just for "fun". She let's out a frustrated groan and slams back onto her bed. 

_What the fuck is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah i made verse!josie a thing (fiGhT mE)
> 
> Ya'll are really gonna come at me after last week's episode where she looked like she was going to pounce on Hope  
> and tell me to my face that Josie doesn't have verse abilities in her?!  
> she lit her ex on FIRE, does black magic and subdued a pack of wolves with "HEY!'  
> ofc she's soft!top like come on, what else did you expect? but still a top!  
> and penny?! a m e s s y bottom. i know ya'll are gonna cum for me for that.  
> whatevaaaa.
> 
> pls leave a comment and tell me ur thots!  
> orrr you can come yell at me on twitter @sathiccposie  
> i'll even put up my curious cat so you can do it by anon
> 
> n e ways thanks for reading!


End file.
